Cold and Warm Nights
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan tells Natsume that winter turns into spring, and it's obvious he likes her! But then he sits outside in the cold, and Mikan wants to give him company, but she gets cold! NXM, cute. You will all like it! ONESHOT!


Blue –Niagra as the disclaimer: Do not own Gakuen Alice and never will! But hey, girls can dream can; they, ne?

**Cold and warm nights**

It's winter time and Natsume is sitting outside in boredom, but when a certain little girl comes along his spirits are raised, and this little girl gets a really cold butt…

Chapter One: Cold and Warm nights.

"Hey, it's snowing! That's so pretty, Natsume-Kun, do you like the snow?" asked a bubbly voice as she ran towards the raven haired boy and he grunted, and a permy haired girl folded her arms and glared at Mikan.

"Leave him alone, you annoying girl! He doesn't want to look at your ugly little face! Now go away!" Sumire cried as she waved her arms about and Mikan pouted, glaring at Sumire then giving Natsume a bright smile, a smile that could melt away the cold snow like Natsume's fire alice.

"Shut up, Polka-Dots. It's just the weather, nothing to get choked up about. You should really ignore it, the weather is damn unpredictable…" Natsume mumbled, bringing his manga to his face as Mikan pouted then stuck out her tongue.

"Boo, Natsume-Kun you have no sense of imagination at all! Humph, have some spirit; snow is the sign of the Autumn coming to a close! It's the sign of Christmas! And once the snow melts, guess what it turns into!" Mikan said giddily as Natsume glared at her, and then shrugged. He didn't know nor care. But her smile was so radiating.

"Water? All snow melts and turns into water, polka dots. You should know that, even without your brain." Natsume grumbled as Sumire smiled, hoping Mikan would fall, but Mikan smiled brightly and looked at Natsume, their noses nearly touching because she was so close. Natsume nearly turned red, and wanted to kiss her, but he held himself back as she smiled and patted his head like he was a kitty.

"No! It turns into Spring! Everyone knows that! You aren't so bright, are you Natsume-Kun? Hahaha! Oh well, every day you learn something new! See ya Natsume, see ya Permy!" Mikan said happily as she ran off,

"It's Sumire! Sumire you little brat!" the green haired girl yelled as Mikan ran off, leaving Natsume hot and bothered because she was so close to him…

* * *

Natsume sat outside that afternoon, it was cold and snow was on the ground, but Natsume sat under his faveourite Sakura tree with his manga in his hands, reading it as people passed and the odd girl giggled. Natsume rolled his eyes.

Natsume didn't feel the cold at all, but he still hated the winter, but Mikan loved it, it was almost like her smile... He sighed and looked up at the sky that was filling with stars, when someone walked up to him, scarf around her neck and mittens on.

"Natsume-Kun! Why are you out here in the cold? You silly boy!" Mikan said happily as Natsume raised an eyebrow and glared at her, then bringing his manga up to his face again, ignoring the cute girl.

"Natsume! Can I sit with you, it's so boring inside and I want to watch the stars, I want to see my parents stars, what about you? Want to watch the stars with me?" Mikan asked as Natsume grumbled and Mikan took that as a polite form of 'yes', and she smiled.

"I guess I'll sit next to you then, hm?" Mikan said brightly as she sat next to Natsume and suddenly turned pale, her butt freezing. It was a mistake to wear such a short skirt on such a cold day when there was alot of snow onthe ground. Mikan started to shiver and her teeth chattered together as Natsume looked at her, and she smiled shakily.

"Th-The cold is g-ground, I mean the g-ground is c-cold. B-But I can h-hardly fe-feel it! Hai!" Mikan said, her teeth chattering together as Natsume looked at her and saw that she was so cold, but Mikan was trying to hide it, that was a bad attempt at lieing, he thought, so he rolled his eyes and threw his manga to the ground, and put his arms around her waist.

"Here, your butt'll freeze and fall off if you stay like that." Natsume growled as he picked a suprised Mikan off the ground and sat her in his lap as she stared at him, then smiled when her numb butt started to get warm, and so did her whole body. Mikan gave Natsume a smile then put her arms around his neck in a light hug.

"Thanks, Natsume-Kun. I guess you can melt any snow that brings coldness, spring'll be here soon, you warm my heart." Mikan whispered as a light blush surrounded her cheeks and Natsume sighed, then lookec up at the sky as she stared and smiled, then closed her eyes, her head lying on his shoulder.

Natsume stared at her, then sighed as he put his arms around her petite shoulders and he stared at her face, her hair falling over her red cheeks.

"_Your smile melts the ice around my heart, and that ice is hard to move, even with fire blazing at it. Your smile can melt winter, it can melt anything, your smile makes me happy, and keeping your smile all to myself, having you share your own smile with me, that makes me happy, Mikan..."_ Natsume thought as he smirked, then closed his own eyes, resting his head on hers as he breathed gently, a small smile playing on his lips as the stars and the moon shined brightly...

"And... I'm gonna make big money for this, Hyuuga. Thanks for your help, Koko, here's your 5 rabbits, don't spend it all in one go." Hotaru said as she put her black mail cam on the ground carefully and she threw a coin over to Koko who caught it and grinned, thinking he was rich! (stupid idiot)

"5 RABNBITS! WOW! Thanks, Imai! Wow wow wow wow!" Koko yelled, running off yelling 'wow' as Hotaru rolled her eyes and grinned, some men had no brains, and that some men was Koko...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXbbbbbbb

SO there we go! Did ya'll like it? I have had this idea in me nogging for like... A year? YTeah, a year or less. But please commetai!

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_** XXX XXXXX XX XXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXX XX XX XXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXX**_


End file.
